


It Was An Accident

by Super410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Clowns, Dean killed, Death, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Pain, Sadness, Sam hates clowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super410/pseuds/Super410
Summary: He didn't mean to.. It was an accident. It really was.





	It Was An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago. It's finished I think, unless someone wants me to continue writing the story then i definitely will. But it's not going to happen any time soon. I've been having a really hard time this past year and just haven't been in the mood to write.

I Hate Clowns

 

Sam hated clowns. Like he really hated them. But hat what he hated more were clowns that were killing children... for fun...

Sam and Dean were in the impala waiting to make their move "I hate waiting." Dean grumbled. 

"Ya, well I hate clowns so get over it." Sam said back pouting "Bitch." 

"Jerk." Dean responded with a smirk. They waited in silence again until they saw movement coming from the bushes. They both looked at each other then slowly got out keeping their guns at the ready. The shadow slipped inside the open window. They followed.

Dean looked at Sam meaningfully, Sam nodded as Dean slowly went through the window then he followed. They both looked around and saw a child's bedroom and the little boy sleeping in the bed, but no clown. They looked at each other confused then Dean yelped as he was flung across the room and into the wall. Sam turned around fast getting ready to shoot but was thrown into a desk. The kid was sitting up in bed screaming but no sound was coming out. The figure approached the bed. Sam looked at Dean but saw that he was unconscious, Sam couldn't take a shot from where he was at in case he hit the kid. He slowly stood up and started to move. The being heard him and quickly turned around and grinned menacingly walking over to him. Sam looked around the clown and saw Dean awake watching them but not shooting, Sam took his gun out and fired 2 shots in rapid success. The clown screamed and vanished. Sam looked around quickly trying to see if he was still there. "S..sammy." a voice called from the other side of the room. Sam looked over quickly and saw his brother holding his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. "DEAN!" Sam ran over to him quickly " 'Am urts' " he slurred "I'm sorry Dean. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. Stay with me." he whispered holding him close placing his hands over Dean's to slow the blood flow. "We have to get you to the hospital." he said seeing how much blood was coming out of his brother and knowing that he had caused it to happen. "No...no hospital." Dean mumbled his breathing becoming labored. "Come on Dean stay with me." he said not seeing the little boy leave the room "Don't leave me Dean I need you." he cried softly. "N..no ch...chick flick moments S...sammy..." he slurred fighting to keep his eyes open. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm going to make you better." he whispered feeling his brother go slack in his arms. He heard sirens in the distance knowing they were coming here. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were to late. "It was an accident....." he whispered to his unresponsive brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Give love and review to tell me what you think!! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
